Complete Reasoning
by Arel Ansome
Summary: Taikeru. Takeru, who's been hiding his sexual orientation for several years, is dumped by his girlfriend and finds himself in the arms of her brother. Yaoi, language, AU.
1. Prologue: Why

**Prologue: Why**

Takeru's POV

It had been a year since we started dating. Or, rather, would be later that month, but that's a technicality I was ignoring. We were sitting on the couch at her apartment when it happened; I was leaning on her shoulder, watching the television, leaning in to kiss her when she moved back. A mixed blessing, I was sick of pretending to love her, I knew I couldn't but I needed to, lest I be caught in an onslaught by the school.

"What's wrong Hi-chan? You usually like it when I kiss you," I said, with concern in my voice.

"I've been lying to you Keru-chan, I love you but, not in that way," Hikari replied. At this I was confused, and wondered what she meant; had she caught on to me and realized my secret? Had she been cheating on me with another boy, or even another girl? "I haven't been honest since day one, Takeru, I'm dumping you because I like girls."

I was shocked, unsure what to say or do. One of the things id wanted the most, for Hikari to break up with me, had just happened, but I had hoped it would be over another boy. "I... don't know what to say. I'm just happy you were able to get up the courage to make it know," I know I can't,"It doesn't bother me at all, I'm proud of you actually. That..." and with that, I just started crying. Pride, anger, depression, hatred, and confusion just overwhelmed all at once, and I began crying. My head fell down on her lap, and she tried to comfort me, but it didn't work.

"Hikari, what happened to Takeru?" I heard Taichi, her older brother ask her.

I couldn't understand what she said back, or their conversation, but all I know is at one point, my head was moved onto his lap for whatever reason. I don't know what it was, but I suddenly felt calm, as Tai's hands stroked my hair, I grabbed his torso and snuggled into it, making me feel better. I stopped crying at some point, and fell asleep on my girlfriend's, no, my ex-girlfriend's brother's lap. And it felt... well,good.


	2. Chapter 1: Mistakes

**Chapter 1: Mistakes**

My name is Takeru Takashi, I'm sixteen and was leading a pretty normal life, until that is, and my girlfriend dumped me to become a lesbian. But you already know about that. I have a secret though, that I can't share with too many people, otherwise I could beaten up, or worse. I'm gay, and have a crush on a guy. Not just ay guy though, my ex-girlfriend's older brother, which made it horribly awkward for the past two months while I was going out with his sister, and realized that I liked him. But anyway, back to the story, I'll tell you my background as I need to.

I don't know how long I was sleeping, only that when I woke up, my head was no longer on Taichi's lap, but a pillow on the couch, and Tai was lying right beside me, with his arms around me. I felt myself turn red. Sleeping with a boy, something I'd always dreamed about, but never though I would. I nudged Taichi, hoping he was awake.

"You awake now Takeru?" He asked, as he moved while I tried ot get up.

"Yeah, how long was I asleep? And why were you…." I couldn't go on, but my face turned even redder.

"About two hours, and if I wasn't there holding you, you seemed to start whimpering," He snickered a bit at me, "Something you're not telling us TK?"

I blushed even more, if that was possible, "No!" I said, noticing my voice squeaked, "No, I'm just, going to go now," I said, as I moved to the door, to put my shoes back on.

--------------

"No way!" My best friend shouted at me, "You seriously slept on the couch with Taichi?"

"Like I told you Daisuke, I was asleep, and got no chance to take pleasure in it." I told my friend. Daisuke Motomiya, my best friend since sixth grade. He's a handful sometimes, but over all, a pretty loyal friend. He's also the only person I've told other than my brother, Yamato Ishida, that I prefer guys to girls.

"Bah, whatever," Daisuke said, "At least you got to sleep with a guy, non-sexual or otherwise," The other thing I should tell you about Daisuke, is that he's bisexual. We've had long talks about feeling different and such, but we normally just hang out any play video games.

"You know I'm willing to change that at any time, Dai," I said as I came up behind him, and wrapped my arms around him.

"You know how awkward that would be Takashi," He said, embracing my hug, which was against what he was telling me.

"Oh? But you embrace my arms like you like that idea," I whispered to him, as I rubbed my face into his shoulder.

"My mind and body say two different things Take-chan," he said as he turned around and kissed my lips, then pulled out of my arms.

SLAM! "Daisuke! I'm home!" Daisuke's mother shouted as she came in the apartment door.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" He shouted back, then he turned around to me and muttered "Always when I'm about to score…"

We filed out of his room, I greeted his mother when I saw her, she asked if I was staying for dinner, Daisuke said yes and I was staying the night too, before I could answer, then we went back into his room.

"When were you going to tell me I was sleeping over?" I inquired of him.

"You decided it after shamelessly coming on to me," he said, the stuck his tongue out at me.

"I'll call me parents and tell them I'm staying here," I said as I went to use the phone in the living room. I got there, dialed the number, and my mother picked up, which wasn't surprising as she's the only person I live with.

"Hey mom, its Takeru… Yeah, I'm staying the night…." Then, she told me Tai had come over looking for me. "Did he say what he wanted?... Oh, ok, I'll call him later. Bye mom." I quickly hung up, and went to Daisuke's room again.

"Taichi went over to my house," I said as soon as the door was closed.

"Really? What did he want?" Daisuke inquired.

"Mom said he didn't say, but I'll call him later this week," I said, moving behind Daisuke again, and wrapping my arms around him. "Now, where were we?" I said, as I began nibbling on Daisuke's ear.

"I believe I was going to do this," Daisuke said, as he turned around and began kissing me, I kissed back. Several times before we'd started making out like this for no reason, but it had never gone as far as it was about to go now, and not just for the simple reason that I had a girlfriend.

Daisuke pushed me back onto his bead, I let him, as we fell back, our hands started roaming each other's backs, and like we had the same thoughts, our hands moved under each other's shirts and pulled them off. My right hand then fell down to is butt, as my left stayed on his back. He suddenly flipped over, and my hands were on his back again, but I then found one of his hands cupping my crotch. Before we had realized it, we where in the middle of hot, glorious, passionate, sex which consisted of multiple orgasms for both of us before it was over.

Then, after we were lying next to each other with no clothes on, we realized what we had done. Quickly we got dressed, incase somebody were to walk in the door, and we stayed silent till dinner.

-------

Dinner was slightly awkward that night, but w played like nothing had happened. Daisuke's parents didn't notice anything, but his sister, Jun, definitely did which means after I leave tomorrow she would interrogate Daisuke about why we were acting weird at dinner. Once we got into Daisuke's room, I just broke down on the floor. I didn't cry, but I sank to the floor, realizing what I did.

"Um… Yeah." Was all Daisuke could say, and I didn't blame him. He quickly went to his computer, I assumed to check his email, but he typed a few thins and moved the mouse then dragged me up to it, and I saw what was on the screen:

I am the psychotherapist. Please, describe your problems. Each time

you are finished talking, type RET twice.

"You would be surprised at how much this makes me feel better when I'm confused," he said, ad began smiling. I merely smirked back at him, and began having a conversation with the computer.

Hello

How do you do? What brings you to see me?

Well, my girlfriend dumped me for girls, and i just fucked my best friend.

Are you afraid of sex?

no, why would you say that?

Is it because would I say that that you came to me?

No, I came to see you because i just had sex with my best friend

Does it bother you that you just had sex with your best friend?

slightly, yes

Why do you say slightly yes?

because i just did it without realizing it and i feel horrible about

it now.

When did you first know that you just did it without realizing it and

you feel horrible about it now?

just ten minutes ago, when i had sex with my friend

Tell me about something about your sexual history.

well, my first time was ten minutes ago with my best friend

Earlier you said would I say that?

no

Why not?

because you're misinterpreting what i'm saying

Is the fact that I am misinterpreting what you are saying the real

reason?

no

Are you annoyed that I ask that?

yes

I see... Well, what makes you believe this is so?

because you're a script in a computer designed to ask me questions

Does the fact that I am a script in a computer designed to ask you

questions explain anything else?

quit

My secretary will send you a bill.

Well, I had a good laugh, but that didn't help. "That was entertaining, but not helpful," I said as I turned around to Daisuke, "Although, maybe we should just talk about this tomorrow." I said, noticing it was getting late.

"Good idea," Daisuke said, turning off his computer monitor, jumping into bed, as I followed. That night, we didn't talk at all.

--------------

Ok, a few notes.

This is my first fic being published here, so I may mess a few stuff up at times.

Thanks to the people who reviewed, I forget if I told you the first few chapters would be a tad misleading.

Basically, I'm not sure if I want TK and Dai to still be friends next chapter, and wanted your opinion.

Also, the psychoanylist is from a text-editor called Xemacs. That was a conversation I had with it just for this story.

This was written the same day as the prologue, I just had to clean it up a bit b4 I could post it on else….

Well, I hope everybody enjoyed it, I'll write when I have time, and I will finish and publish this fic.

' '


	3. Chapter 2: Repercussions

**Chapter Two: Repercussions**

Daisuke's POV

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, what the fucking hell did I just do? I just got fucked by my best friend, that's what I did. I mean, sure, we'd made out before, and id fooled around with a few guys before, but never fucked them! Oh God and he just broke up with his girlfriend. Well, he came onto me at least, that make sit better. Does it really though? No, not at all, barely tolerable at all once I thought at it. Daisuke, you're thinking too much, either go back to sleep or get up and make breakfast for him.

And with that, I opened my eyes, my arms around Takeru. It must have happened during the night, because I don't remember doing that. The clock said 06:45, and I knew it was too early to get up, but I had to anyway, so I let go of him gently, so as not to wake him, and got up. I changed out of my clothes and into new ones, then went out into the living room, and sat on the couch.

"So, you going to tell me what happened, Dai-kun? Or will I have to beat it out of you?" My sister Jun, and I was not in the mood. She came into the room from the bathroom, with wet hair and towel, meaning she had just showered. She walked right up, and sat down next to me, then looked at me like she was trying to figure something out.

"Go away Jun, I'm not in the mood," I said, and turned away from her. I reached for the television remote to try and change the subject, and then I realized it was on the other side near Jun. I reached for it, but she moved it just out of my reach.

"You're not getting out of that easily little bro. So what happened did you screw or something?" I couldn't do anything but blush as any protest I know would have failed, "Wow, I don't know what to say. Yeah, I'm not going to ask until you're ready."

"Well, it wasn't meant to happen, Jun," I started, as she looked interested, "Well, Hikari broke up with him because she ended up being a Lesbian, and he just broke down. Eventually, he fell asleep on their sofa, next to her older brother. So anyway, h was telling me this, and I told him hoe jealous I was that he had slept with a guy, even non-sexually, and one thing lead to another cause we started making out after he started coming onto me, and next thing I knew his huge penis was up my ass." All of that seemed to take less than thirty seconds to say, and Jun stared at me, processing what I had said.

"So, you were on bottom?" She said, as I blushed again, a deeper shade of red, "Well, anyways, I think you should still stay friends, but answer me this," she said, "If you like his older brother, then why did you fuck him?"

I stared at her, thinking, until I responded to her, "Well, I didn't know what was happening, and well, you know… Yamato has told me on several occasions he only does girls," no matter how much bullshit I knew that was. I had talked to Taichi on the matter before, he never gave a direct answer, but what I managed to get was, that no matter how much Yama claimed otherwise, he liked dudes as well as chicks, "And I think my subconscious thought the closest thing I could do with having sex with Yama was, well," I sighed, as I knew how wrong what I was about to say was on so many levels, "Wa to have sex with his little brother, no matter how wrong I knew it was. Jun, I feel horrible, I used my best friend, and I knew better."

"If it makes you feel better, Dai-chan," a voice behind me said, "I did the same without realizing it," Takeru said, putting his face on my shoulder, looking into my eyes begging forgiveness, "I had sex with you, because, well, you reminded me of Tai-sama so much," he said, as he leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Eww, I did not nee dot see that, I'm leaving before you two have sex again," Jun said, quickly hurrying off in total hypocrisy. I knew what she did online, primarily because I went to one of my um… favorite entertainment websites, ahem, and found it logged in as her after she used the computer.

Takeru jumped next to me on the sofa, and put his head on my lap, "How long were you listening to use Take-chan?" I asked, still a bit confused at why he kissed my cheek.

"Well, I had been listening consciously since I hared you talking about Matt, so I got up slowly and stood behind you. And, well, I'd like to say I'm sorry, but I have one question: What are we now? Are we still best friends? Are we more than friends? Are we less than friends? Do we forget what happened, or what?" He said, with his cute blond hair in his eyes. I never realized how long it actually was until right now. It reminded me of Yamato's haircut at that age, and I felt myself harden, "I feel that Dai-chan, so answer the question or I'll decide for us."

"Well, I can't forget that, and I probably wouldn't want to. You were awesome Take-chan, that was better than I expected y first time to be, even though I expected to be on top," He blushed at this, "But, I don't think we could ever pull of boyfriends so," I stopped, trying to remember the term I wanted, "I'd say we're friends with… oh fuck, what's the word, friends with reimbursement? Friends with profit?"

"Benefits, Dai-chan," He managed to say, cutting me off before I could continue making an ass out of myself, then he leaned up and kissed my mouth, a gift which I eagerly accepted, and allowed his tongue to slip into my mouth and explore, before I broke the kiss.

"However, Take-chan, we're going to have to set limits, and for future reference, last night would definitely go beyond the limits we'll have," I said, and I remembered Ken, one of my friends who moved away two years ago. He helped me realize my sexuality, we had fooled around a bit, he was the first I had experienced in various areas, and I wondered how he was doing.

----------

Ken's POV

As I rode the elevator, nostalgia took over me. I remembered the first boy I had ever kissed, and I remembered I'd soon be able to see him. I just had to tell my boyfriend about what my parents told me last night. We were moving back to Odiba, and I would see him again. I broke the kiss, then looked Kouji in the eyes, "Honey, there's something I need to tell you," I said, looking at him, with a solemn look on my voice.

"Oh god, you cheated on me, didn't you," He said, his eyes widening.

I shook my head, and kissed him again, moving the bandana off of his head, and running my hand through his hair, "No, I'm moving away, back to Odiba, and I don't think that we could withstand a long-distance relationship," I said, putting my face into his shoulder. The elevator suddenly dinged, and I quickly moved my head up, and gave him his bandana back, as we moved down the hallway to his apartment.

"So, I take it your parents have had this planned for a while?" He said, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah, they told me they'd been discussing it for the past month," we paused as he opened his apartment, and we stepped inside, "It was a big culture shock when the moved to the States, and I don't think they quite got over it as I did," Besides, New York had a ton of hot boys, "However, I think they decided Japan was a better place to live, and at times I agree and other I disagree. However, I doubt I'll find a boy that's as fine as you there," I leaned in and kissed him one ore time, as we went into his room. His parents didn't come home until 5:00, it was 2:30, and we had time to kill, so figured giving him one last blowjob wouldn't hurt us.

Takeru's POV

I was on my way home, a bit confused, but still able to cope. Talking to Daisuke had only made things worse, I still didn't know what to do, so I decided after I got some work done at home, I was going to Yamato's to talk to him, maybe he could help me clear this up. I walked up the stairs to the floor of the apartment building we lived in, which was two blocks away form Daisuke's, although I would have to catch a cab to Yamato's because it was on the other side of the city. I got to my door, and unlocked and opened it, and walked right into Taichi, who was walking out.

"Takeru, just who I was looking for," he said, and smilied.

"Come in Tai, sit on the sofa while I change my clothes," I turned my head to my mother, "Hey mom, I'm home," I said and went over to hug her before going into my room to change.

It took me a while to get my pants back on, because Taichi gave me a slight problem, especially with no underwear. I came back out, and went and sat next to Taichi, who was watching something on TV, which I presumed my mother had been watching.

"So, how've you been Takeru? I'm sorry about what happened with Hikari. I guess things don't always go as planned," he said, looking out the window.

"It happens, Taichi, it happens. Sometimes One can't help but be screwed over by life," I started wondering what Taichi was thinking about, and began staring into the back of his head as he looked out the window.

Suddenly, without warning, he turned around and moved his head forward, right into my face without realizing that I was looking at him or y face had moved, and our lips touched. Normally, it would have just been a simple brush of lips, and wouldn't turn into a kiss, but we subconsciously made it more. It seemed to last an eternity, although it lasted less than a second, but we kissed. "Um..." Taichi said, and began blushing, "I'm sorry, I should go."

"Don't, please," I said, and pulled him back down because he tried to stand up, and I looked at him, "Tell me the truth, do you, um, like me?" I said, and began blushing, "Because, I was surprised to wake up to you holding me and, well," I blushed. I didn't usually act this emotional, but my sexy Taichi had just kissed me, which added another factor into my confusion, "I like you."

"Takeru, I'm not sure. If I knew, I would tell you, but I came here to make sure you weren't feeling sore after your breakup," He said, my mom had apparently been out since before I finished dressing, "And that, was, well, I don't know what happened right now or then, but, if it says anything I do have a history for boys. I dated your brother for a week once before he decided he liked girls better."

"Um, I don't know what to say to that. But, I assure you right now, I would never dump you for a girl," I know hoe bad that feels, "But if you will be my boyfriend, I want you to say yes because you want to, not to make me happy."

"Takeru, I don't know if I could go out with you, your brother may not forgive me, my sister may not forgive me, I may not be able to forgive myself, I wouldn't want you to make a big mistake because of me," Taichi said, and looked back out the window.

"I've talked to my brother about this before, he wouldn't mind. Fuck Hikari, what should she care? And I already made a huge fuck up Taichi, I fucked Daisuke last night because I didn't know what the hell to do," I said and the started crying then put my head on Taichi's lap.

I could feel Taicih's hands rubbing through my hair, comforting me, as he had done before. I didn't know how I managed to start crying, all I know is he moved me to my bed at some point while I was crying, and was sitting at the foot of my bed, when I stopped. "I'm sorry, Keru, I don't know ifi can help," he said, then looked away, and I could see a tear in his eye. He then got up and left, and I began to fell horrible. I had caused him pain without realizing it, had confused him.

"Shit," I said aloud, and moved to grab the phone to call Yamato.

--------

Ok, well, that was fun. I apologize to everybody who was waiting for more, Play Rehearsals started taking up a lot of my time. Also, don't ever disobey the stage manager; he's usually trying to keep you from getting your dumb-ass in trouble. The people that was aimed at won't read that, but it'll make me feel better.

Also, thank you to everybody who reviewed, and I'll get right grammar checking chapter 1 and the prologue.

Also: did I spell the city name right? I held off putting it in because I wasn't sure of its spelling.


	4. Chapter 3: Complications

Ok, a few important notes first:

"Speech" Japanese

«Speech» English

**Chapter Three: Complications**

Yamato's POV

I was sick of this shit, always being yelled at by her, always being criticized by her, always having her treat me like her bitch. I was getting sick of it, so I told her what was on my mind, "Sora, tell me something," I said, while she was yelling at me, and she stopped, "Am I just your bitch? Or am I more to you?"

That did it; she got pissed of further, "How the fucking Hell could you even think that? Of course you're more to me, how could you think otherwise? That takes balls, Mr. Ishida, to ask shit like that. We're through."

I blinked as she walked out the door. All I did was kiss a boy on a dare, she was there, she said I could, so what the fuck was with that? Everything I did didn't match up to her "standards" of a person, every song I wrote for her, every sappy love note, wasn't good enough. I heard a thump outside, and ignored it, grabbing a cigarette out of my pocket, and putting it in my mouth. Right as I was about to light it, Takeru came trough the front door.

"Yama, you better have one for me or I'm telling dad you have them again," he said, in reference to the cigarette. One of Takeru's dirty secrets: he smoked after he had just done something stupid to mess up his love life. He did it after accepting Kari's invitation to go out with her, after he kissed a few boys while going out with Hikari, and usually after he had rejected Hikari's insistence that they have sex, so I tossed him one, knowing id get the story, "Oh, I just beat up your girlfriend after she tried to feed me a knuckle sandwich."

"Apparently, we're not together anymore, which is for the best," I said, lighting my cig then tossing Takeru the lighter, "She yelled at me for kissing Iori on a dare. What she fails to understand is that it meant nothing," But damn, boys are far better kissers than girls, "So I asked her if I was her bitch or if I was more, and she had a psycho moment and stormed out after breaking up with me."

"It happens Yama, it happens. Want to take a guess what I did this time?" Takeru shot back, before I had a chance to ask.

"Did you fuck Hikari? Or, better yet, did you fuck Taichi?" I asked, slightly amused at his response of a red face.

"Worse, Yama, I cried on Tai's lap, after I fucked Daisuke after falling asleep on Taichi's lap, after being broken up with by Hikari because she's a lesbian," he said, taking an extremely large puff on his cigarette.

"No comment little dude," I said, "But how was your first time?" I asked.

"It could have been worse Yama, I could have done it with a girl," he said, and smiled, as I started chuckling.

We sat there, not even talking as we finished up or cigarette, just enjoying the quiet. At one point, Takeru opened his mouth to say something, but though better of it. We both waited for about an hour before talking again.

"You know Yama, Daisuke really likes you," Takeru said, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Maybe it's time you gave boys a second chance."

"You were talking to Taichi I take it," I said, and smirked, Taichi. Another example of why boys kiss better, "Oh, have you heard? Ken is moving back here, I was just on the phone with him this morning."

"I take it you're having a party then?" He knew me too well, always having parties for small reasons, "And I'll take the initiative to invite Taichi for you. When is it going to be?"

"Saturday, and be careful, Sora will be there because she was invited earlier today before that happened, so you may want to bring brass-knuckles or something," I told him, and he nodded.

"See you Saturday then," He said, and walked out the door, and at that point he stopped, presumably realizing he didn't get a chance to do what he came fore, but it was late, so he started walking home again.

Daisuke's POV

I had never been so happy in all my life. My best friend was moving back, and if Takeru had been correct, Yamato had broken up with that bitch of a girlfriend. Life was good, in fact, life was more than good; life was great. There were very few things that could ruin it now, ad the chances of them happening had shrank drastically. Although, it sucked that I would have to sit through a week of school before Yamato's party happened, but it would be worth it. Ken's flight was coming in Tuesday morning, which means he would be in school Wednesday, and I would finally be able to see him again.

Those first two days went by quickly, I barley noticed until I woke up on Wednesday and realized I hadn't taken the trash out the night before. I had talked to Ken last night on the phone, before he went to sleep. He had a severe case of jetlag; I really hoped that he had managed to get some sleep last night so he didn't make a bad impression on the first day of school.

--------

After school, I met up with Ken, and we caught up a bit. We had the same classes all day, but we didn't get a chance to talk until right now. "Ken-chan! Wait up!" I yelled, as I ran to try and catch up with him. He had changed, a lot. Some for the better, some for the worse, but the only way I can even begin to describe it is like this: he was incredibly hot. The boy genius I remembered had become a teen genius with pierced ears, four holes on the right and two on the right, and spiky jewelry. It was amazing he managed to get through customs with that stuff on, but he did. His hair had taken a tone of bright, vibrant, green instead of its natural blue, and if I wasn't mistaken he had colored contacts in his eyes to make them appear crimson.

"Daisuke-kun, how are you? I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you all day." He replied, as hr grabbed my hand and pulled me to the nearest bench, "So, what's been on your mind lately? How've you been, what did you do, did you have any girlfriends, and boyfriends, basically; let's catch up," he said, and I had little time to process what he said.

"Well, I'm good," I inhale, lets see, what do I say, "Nice to see you, been trying to talk to you all day," I smiled a little, "I'm so glad you're back in Japan, I'm sure the States was fun for you, I've been hanging out, honing my skills at gaming, Koushiro started to teach me how to actually use a computer, so I can do more then download music and look at porn on the computer. Um, lets see, had one girlfriend, she dumped me for my other friend and later she turned out to be a lesbian, had one boyfriend, but lost my virginity to a boy spontaneously on a date last week," His eyes seemed to get wider, "But it meant nothing and we were kind of embarrassed after it, you?"

"Well, I spent the first few months missing Japan, but I picked up English pretty quickly, learned just enough curse words to get by at school without being beat up, came out to my parents, they weren't to shocked for whatever reason, have had three boyfriends, haven't had sex yet but I've done other things," He seemed to go out of his way to point this out, "My last boyfriend helped me with the hair and pricings, I'm going to let my hair go back to its natural color eventually, I got glasses and contacts," Explained the red eyes, "Also, I took fencing while I was in the States, because it was the closest thing I could do to kendo, speaking of which how are you doing with it? Won any championships lately?" Now he was teasing me about my kendo skills, something he used to do, when, well, anyways it went on like this until somebody came upon us.

Koushiro's POV

God, I hate light. I was walking in the park, because my parents decided I needed to get out and walk around, because ever since I got a job programming for companies, I had barely left the house for anything but university or to take the trash out. Plus, I didn't want to talk to my parents since they caught me with a boy one day while they were supposed to be out. Life had been awkward ever since, they kept trying to get me to date girls. Yeah, I'll date a girl when I meet one that that I like, it's what I did with boys, and In don't give a damn if they support me or not. I almost hesitated, but I remembered that I had secured my computers with multiple passwords, and well, I was nineteen, did I really have to put up with their shit anymore? Yes, because I don't have the money to pay for Internet access and an apartment and food. So unless I move in with somebody else, I have to live with them.

Anyway, I was moping around the park, being pissed off at life, when I saw him: Ken Ichijoji, he was hot last time I saw him when I visit the US as an exchange student when he first moved there, and now he was damn hot. His hair, eyes, and ears had all changed by artificial means, and my parents knew I had a thing for guys now, and if I recall he told his parents and they didn't care, so I should ask him out, because, well, I liked what I saw.

I walked up behind him, he was sitting on a bench with Daisuke, so I kind of felt guilty doing this, but oh well.

"So, Daisuke, what're you doing after the party?" Ken asked, right as Daisuke began to reply, and then saw me, and smiled.

"What's this I see? The great Izzumi out of the house?" Bastard. He knew what had happened, and knew that I had avoided leaving incase my parents tried to get on my computers.

"Good, Daisuke, good," and turned to Ken, smiled, and switched to English, «Kenny, nice to see you again. Having fun now you're back home? »

«Yes, I am. Is there any reason why we're speaking English? Daisuke is getting confused,» he said, pointing towards Dai. He had perfected an American accent with his English, nice.

«Because, your voice is more beautiful in English, and even more so now that you've gotten your accent perfect, » I said, as he blushed, «I was wondering if we could get together sometime, if you know what I mean?» I said, and raised an eyebrow.

"Koushiro, that was highly inappropriate, and no, I wouldn't. Ask me once I've gotten time to get settled, ok?" He said, with more than a mild irritation in his eyes.

"Ok, Ken, I will," I said, and added as I walked away, «Perhaps I'll get to hear your sexy voice another time,» as I thought to myself, Goddamn it, he wasn't going to as Dai out, was he?

-----

No, everybody is not gay, don't worry. And no, Sora wasn't supposed to be a bitch she's just defensive about her men. And, I'm writing with these facts in the back of my mind if I haven't clearly or end up not starting them.

- Ken and Koushiro almost went out in the US, that story may become a separate fic

- Daisuke and Ken "experimented" with each other for a while, then Ken found out he was moving

-Ken was going to try and ask Daisuke out on the bench.

Also, next chapter will center more on Takeru, I promise, but this is relevant to what I'm planning and I'm sorry it took me so long, with a school play, and English report, and a major test in multiple subjects, stuff gets in my way.


	5. Chapter 4: Celebrations

A/n: the short one, Finally, some Taikeru.

**Chapter Four: Celebrations**

Takeru's POV

Finally, it was the day of Matt's party, and I was ready to do what I needed to do: hit on Taichi, after all, he was going to be there as my date, it was my prerogative. Well, he didn't agree to go as my date but he said he would bring me at least. I was standing in the bathroom naked, my pants and shirt on the toilet, standing on the bathtub side with one foot, and in the bathtub with the other, shaving my legs. Yes, I shave my legs, and have forever. My mom decided just to ignore it, believing that if I want to remove the more "manly" hair, then let me be made fun of by people. Although, during swimming season when I played for the school, most boys their shave their legs just for that, so its ignored. But I digress; I finished shaving m legs and have moved to do a quick touch up of the area just about them, when my cell phone rings. I curse mildly as I dry my hands, turn off the water and answer it.

"Takeru here," I said, feeling traditional greetings took too long to say.

"Keru? It's Tai, I was wondering what time I should be there," Oh good, Taichi. I felt myself getting hard as I checked the time, 18:45, the party started at 20:00, I should be read to go in 45 minutes.

"Be here at about 19:30 Tai, I should be ready by then," I said, getting read to get back into the shower.

"Ok, talk to you later Keru, I'll be there then. I hope I didn't interrupt you doing anything," He replied.

"No, only shaving," for some reason he chuckled, then I realized why, "Goddamn, she told you didn't she," I got bright red, as I realized Taicih knew I shaved everything below the belt, not just my legs.

"Well, I was asking her about you earlier this week because I have to ask about a cutie like you who's just become single. And besides, she speaks very highly of that region if you know what I mean. Anyways, talk to you later, and I hope you're done blushing by the tie I get there," he finished with right as he hung up.

Damn, he was hitting on me, and I doubted I would stop blushing then, as I kept blushing till I was done shaving, then I dried myself, got into a pair of my tighter leather pants, though to myself how pissed my mom would be if she ever knew I bought these, much less wore them without underwear so I appeared as well endowed as I am, put on a tight black shirt, lint brushed it off, then put my hair into a style similar to something Yamato used to do when he was in elementary school, a nice even spike in which I looked hotter than all hell. I took a few liberties and did something I don't normally do, and put on some lip gloss and black nail polish.

I went into the other room to grab something to eat quickly before Taichi got here, and was halfway through my apple when there was a knock on the door, and I went to answer it. It was Taichi, and he just stood there staring at me. He was dressed similarly, leather pants though not as tight, and a somewhat tight grey shirt which showed some of his muscles. I hoped he wasn't looking at my crotch to notice my nice flaunting of my endowment get larger.

"So, I guess we should go then," I said, getting my shoes, and key before walking out the door and locking it behind me.

----------

Well, I found out on the way to Yamato's party that Hikari was going to, which is rare but it must have been because Ken was coming back, so it was awkward riding with Taichi driving and Hikari sitting in the passenger's seat, and we were silent until we got to Matt's house. He lived in a western style house on the outskirts of the city, so he had a garage and yard; our father had actually won the house in a contest, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to afford it on his salary, and because it was larger than any of use were used to Yamato decided to start throwing parties in it once they were settled in. The house was two stories and a garage, five rooms upstairs, five rooms downstairs. Upstairs, there was dad's room, dad's office, Yamato's room, the music room, or Yama's office as we liked to call it, and my room for when I spend the night if mom needs somebody to take care of me or I'm visiting Yama late, like a party or one of his concerts. First floor had the kitchen, living room, the piano room and the computer room, as well as the guest room, and a door to the garage.

As we approached the house, we heard Yamato's collection of loud, American 80's music, through the walls. As we got out of the car, Tai and I walked normally while Hikari rushed to the door and into the house, and seemed to pause as if looking for somebody then continued.

"Any idea what that's about?" I asked Tai motioning to his siter.

"Meh, she's anxious to see her new girlfriend. God, only a week and she's already shacked up," He sighed, "Kids these days," he said as we went into the door and closed it behind us.

For the first half hour, we pretty much stayed together and flirted a lot. Then, Tai was called one way by Yamato, and I was called another way by Daisuke, we promised wed catch each other later.

"Takeru, check this out," Daisuke said, as I took a seat next to him and Ken on a couch, "My sister is all over your ex," he said, and sure enough, Jun and Hikari were making out up against a wall, with a few of Matt's other friends staring and making catcalls at them.

"First of all, that's disgusting Dai. Second of all, Ken, welcome back," I said, and leaned over and shook his hand.

"Thank you Takeru, it's nice to see you again," Ken replied, with a smile on his face.

A loud hoot came from Jun and Kari's direction, as they began feeling each other up, "Now that's just wrong, I'm going to kill you Daisuke," I said, and got up, and left to get something to drink. I needed something strong to get over what I just saw. I decided on a drink, I just grabbed the bottle of sake out. I then headed upstairs to where I could get away from the music, and went into "Yama's Office" where I started drinking my drink, while sitting in a chair.

The room wasn't to big, just about 15 feet by 20, occupied by a recording mixer and two microphones and three computers attached to the mixer, with an electric keyboard there as well, a piano on the other side of the room, a shelf full of sheet music, and a corner devoted to random stringed instruments, last check he had a five stringed electric violin, guitar, electric guitar, electric and acoustic bass-guitars, an electric upright bass, and a banjo which he had recently purchased online. Also, it was the only sound proof room where I couldn't hear the music, because it had its own stereo. I proceeded to drink a good portion of the bottle, trying to delete the thoughts form my mind of my Kari making out with Jun, and decided to play the piano. I sat down, lifted the key cover, and started playing one of the few songs I know on the piano, Ayumi Hamasaki's Rainbow. I was in the middle of it, when the door opened and Koushirou walked in, stumbling drunk, although I was half drunk and barely noticed.

"That's beautiful Takeru," he said, "really pretty just like Ken-chan,"

"Kou-san, why are you coming here telling me how pretty Ken is?" I said as I got up, and walked toward him.

Without warning, he struck, shoved me up against a wall and pressed his soft lips to mine. I resisted as much as I could, and then the door swung open, and Taichi was there, as I was trying to push Koushirou off of me.

"Goddammit," he said, as he stormed off and I finally got Kou-san off of me.

"Sit there, and try not to vomit," I told him, sitting him on a chair.

I ran off trying to find Taichi, which wasn't very hard, I could hear him crying in Yamato's room, so I went in.

"It's not what it looked like Taichi, Koushirou had pushed me up against the wall and dint give me a chance to get him off right when you opened the door, and if you notice he was drunk beyond reason," I said, then added, "He though I was Ken though, which was mighty odd."

"So, you don't like him," Taichi said, as he stopped crying, but was still sniffling, "Do you," sniff, "Do you like me, Takeru?" he asked.

"Yes, I do, Taichi, and I want you to be my boyfriend," I said, as I moved close to him, "Although, we may want to take Kou-san to my house so he doesn't get in trouble with his parents, you know how they were once they found out he was gay, I don't want to see them when they find out he was drunk."

"Yeah, I'll help you move him, but your house is probably best just because my parents wake up easily, and your mom works nights," He replied, "And, id be honored to be your boyfriend," he closed with and leaned over and kissed my lips.

Daisuke's POV

"Ken-chan, excuse me a minute," I said, as I walked away from him to go to the bathroom.

Right as I was going into the open bathroom, a tall, blonde, gorgeous man of my dreams walked in with me and closed the door.

"Uh, hello Yamato," I said, blushing, "Can I, um.. you know, use the toilet?" I asked, blushing and swaying.

"If you answer this question with a yes, Dai-chan," he said, looking into my eyes, "Will you go out with me?"

And there, I squealed. Not like a small squeak, I mean a loud, honest to god squeal, then jumped onto him and started saying yes in as many languages as I knew.

"Ok, I'll let you do you thing," he said, as he left but not before giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

Taicih's POV

Damn, Kou-cha is heavy for a skinny nerd.

That was what went trough my head as we got him down the stairs, and ran into Yamato,.

"There you are Takeru," he said, looked at me, looked at Koushirou, "Care to explain either of you?"

"He got drunk and tried to get into your little bro's pants, so we're taking him to my house so he doesn't get in trouble and can sober up. A little lie never hurt anybody, as I knew Yamato would never be happy pf taking Kou-chan to Take-can' house after what happened.

"Ok, enjoy yourselves. Takeru, Dai-chan is looking for you, he's excited cause he has a new boyfriend," Yamato said then smiled, "Oh, he's staying here for the night, is it ok if he sleeps in your room Keru?"

"Sure, Yama," Takeru said, trying to move so he didn't die carrying Kou, "Just tell him he's not allowed to look in my closet, although he will anyway I can say I warned him."

Yamato grinned, "Farewell my friends, and don't bother trying to get me t believe you're taking him to your house Tai, I know your parent's inability to sleep tpoo well," he said, causing me to blush, "Oh, and Hikari is going home with Jun, so don't worry about her," he finished, as he went back to the party.

-----

We threw Koushiro onto Takeru's bed, and left him there on his side incase he needed to vomit, although he took a pretty good job of that out my car window on the way here. Takeru and I were going to sleep on the couch.

"So, first date and we end up sleeping together, eh? Although, not in _that_ way mind you," he said, and stuck out his tongue, so I did what I would normally do, I quickly sucked his tongue that was hanging outside his mouth, until he opened his mouth to make it a nice kiss. With that, we settled on the couch, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A/n: the long ones. 

Ok, thank you all for reviewing; I apologize for how log this took t post, but school talent shows and school work gets in the way. Also, as many of you know, severe writer's block sucks, almost as much as not having a boyfriend on Valentines Day. Also, this fic is entirely planned out, I'm just deciding on using an OC or a Tamers/Frontier character for later on. It may or may not have sequels depending on how I decide to play out this fic.

Also, id like to plug y other fic, Demons and Wizards a Daikeru or Takedai, which is pretty cool, bishis with guns is always nice, as we saw with Trigun. Its something I started writing in school to pass time, so I have to transfer it off of paper ad edit it, because I changed ideas between now and then, but its more or less developed as to what I want to happen.

Sorry for the long notes

-Sylak


	6. Chapter 5: Foretellings

**Chapter Five: Foretelling**

Ken's POV

Anger: that was all I felt. Yamato would pay, and I would make sure of that. I was not in the mood for playing games.

Last night, Daisuke came back to the couch we were sitting on with a smug blush on his face, I had been preparing to ask him out all night, and so just as I was going to ask, he had to go, and between here, there, and back again, Yamato had asked him out.

I couldn't do anything I was so angry, I just got up and stormed out of the room, and tried to find Koushirou. After finding out he had left, drunk, with Taichi and Takeru, Ken grabbed the blonde boy who had been following him all night, and brought him home. Then it hit me: I had slept with a stranger that I picked up at a party that was thrown in honor of me. Then I though harder: no, not a stranger, I knew him, Wallace, one of Koushirou's friends from America whom he met online. He had moved here to go to a Japanese university for whatever reason.

"Wallace, you awake?" I asked, I could feel him there with his arms around me, and he wiggled a bit, and then cuddled up closer.

"Yes I am, Ken-chan. Do you want me to make breakfast?" He responded, not opening his eyes.

"No, I was going to; after all, I wasn't the person on bottom, so I would hate to have you get up," He blushed a very nice shade of crimson here, "But I'll need your help planning something when you're awake," I said, as I got up and put some clothes on, then added as an after thought, "Do you by chance drink coffee?"

-----

Koushirou's POV

I woke up in a strange room, a strange bed, fully clothed and above the covers. That means I passed out, and somebody took me home. I looked around the room, a plushy of a winged-eared pig-like thing, a computer, a funny hat, and a picture of Takeru and Yamato. I was in Takeru's room, and I wondered why he wasn't here too. I got up, and damn, my head hurt, and I had to pee. I got up to go into the bahroom, trying to remember where it was, and stumbled into it, but not without much swearing and falling.

"Kou-chan, you need a little help?" A voice came, Taicihi's? What is he doing here? Never mind.

"No, I'm fine. What are you doing here? I though I was at Takeru's house," I said, utterly confused as I finally got on the toilet.

"It is, but we um," I could feel him blush, "Brought you here and decided it best that I stayed here. And don't go thinking we did anything! You know that I wait at least a month before doing that!"

"Don't get defensive Yagami, and go make me some coffee while I use the toilet," did I mention my head hurt?

-------

Takeru's POV

"How's the sleeping princess Taichi?" I asked Taichi, as I put on some coffee and began cooking eggs.

"He's as cranky as I am whenever I have a hangover," he said, as he went behind me to get a glass of water and kissed my cheek, "A huge bitch."

"You want me to kiss you with that mouth you have?" I said, and looked at thing with a warning look.

"No, that's why I kissed you first, silly," he replied and stuck out his tongue, and I did exactly what he did to me last night. And we fell into a deep kiss with tongues in each other's mouths.

"Ahem," a noise cam from the other side of the counter I was working at, "Kiss a little more quietly you too, or give me coffee."

"Yes, Koushirou-hime," Taichi and I responded, indicating mugs and the coffee cup.

Koushirou just glared at us, a death glare, before grabbing a cup of coffee, "If I didn't have a hangover, you two would be dead. So dead, it wouldn't be funny," he said in response and Tai and I just started laughing loud.

"Taichi, nice to see you, you too Kushiro," we all froze, my mom right behind us, "And yes, Takeru, some of us were trying to sleep, so do kiss a little more quietly and laugh softer. And Koushirou isn't the only person with a hangover, so give me some coffee too," she said, as she sat down at the table, like this was nothing weird at all.

--------

Daisuke's POV

I began to open my eyes, trying to remember where I was. I though long and hard, and I remembered: I was at Yamato's house, and, although we had intended otherwise, in Yamato's bed. I was, however, still fully clothed, a slight loss on my part, yet at the same time a victory. Yamato's arms were around me, and I could feel his breath on my neck, making me wish he wasn't still asleep. I turned around, careful not to jostle him too much, and kissed his lips then whispered, "Good morning sleepy-head," and was responded to with muttering about a pony. I got up, and went downstairs, and found myself face to face with Yamato's father.

"Well, its not often Yamato brings home a boy. Come, have some coffee," he said, getting up to get me a cup.

"Actually, sir, Yamato asked me out last night and I swear that nothing happened," I sputtered, as I felt a blush across my face. He chuckled a bit, then resumed reading the morning paper and drinking coffee.

"Dai-chan, why are up this early? Yamato said as he walked into the room, his hair all mussed from make-out session and sleeping last night.

"Because Yama, the sun was out, so I have to wake up," I replied, in a cheery voice that made Yamato cringe.

"Hey dad, this is Daisuke, hes my new boyfriend," Yamato said to his dad.

"So I've heard," was his only reply.

"He likes you, Dai-chan. If he doesn't say anything bad about you, he likes you," Yamato chuckled, "I should have listened to him about Sora though."

"Damn straight Yamato, I told you the minute I met her that girl was trouble, and then you go out with her," his father replied.

Wonder how Take-chan is doing, I though to myself. I know he left with Taichi, but I didn't know if they left as a couple or to get Kou-san somewhere, "Yamato, can I use your phone to call my parents?" I asked.

"Sure, here's the portable phone ," Yamato said, ad he handed me a phone and I walked away with it to the other room.

-------

Yamato's POV

"So, how long are you keeping this one?" was the first thing out of my father's mouth after Daisuke went into the other room.

"I'm keeping him until he's sick of me. I promised Keru I would give Dai a chance, and I may actually like him a lot. We'll see how things turn out," I replied, "Oh, and where were you at three in the morning? You're supposed to get out of work at one," I said and watched a sly expression cross his face, "I take it I don't want to know do I," and he shook his head. Some things we're better off not knowing.

-------

Takeru's POV

My hands were running through his big head of hair, his lips were on mine. As my hand slid down his back, I grabbed his ass. Our tongues were deep inside each other's mouths and moving around feverishly. My other hand moved to his front, and cupped his erection, and he stopped for a moment to gasp. It was large, almost as large as mine, but not yet there. I rubbed it gently and slowly, until he broke the kiss and whispered the word "more" into my ear. How could I resist his sexy voice? I moved my hand up, unbuttoned his pants, the moved my hand down them. I grabbed hold of his erection, cursing his boxers for making this difficult. I began to pump it, when I heard a stern, "Ahem," from my door frame.

"Daisuke's on the phone Takeru, he wants to talk to you," my mother said, as she tossed me the phone, which Taichi caught.

"Moushi moushi Dai-kun, Takeru is busy right now," right here my mom left and closed the door, "Yes, I know I'm a pervert but some of us need loving too. Yes, we are going out, and that's all you called for? Ok, thanks Dai-kun, I'll have him call you back," Tai said before hanging up the phone.

"Taichi, can I um," I blushed, "Can I suck you off?" I asked quickly so I didn't change me mind half way through.

"Yes, you can," he said, as he flipped us over so I was over him, and he took off his pants.

I kissed his lips, and then took his penis in my hand, pumping it so as to get it hard again. When I succeeded in that, I moved my head down over his tip, and put it into my mouth. He gasped a bit, I began moving him in and out of my mouth. Then, I sucked, and he gasped and moaned at the same time, and took my head into his hands, trying to pull me off, but It intensified it, which distracted him too much to hold me. He then began moaning my name, and then, right when I tasted him, he almost shouted my name, so the surrounding apartments could here. I kissed him with tongue, my mouth full of his cum. We shared that moment for at least a minute, exchanging Taichi's seed back and forth, until it had all dissipated, then, we snuggled up against each other, just to savor the moment.

----------

Ken's POV

A week had passed since that night, that night when the world conspired against me and brought my only love into the arms of that cheap fuck known as Yamato. Since then I had gotten two bitches to do my bidding, Koushirou and Wallace. They knew they were being used, they knew I would drop them like hot potatoes and then they would go back to being miserable sexless people, unless I hooked them up, but I doubt they would last. Koushirou had gotten me into Yamato's email account and Wallace had gotten me physical evidence ok Yamato's previous habits in relationships. I was mildly amused to find out, although not overly shocked, that Yamato and Taichi had at one point been lovers, but they were broken up because Taichi wanted a man while Yamato wanted a woman. That would be of some use later. Tonight Koushriou was getting me the last set of instant messages Matt had exchanged, and from now on they would be forwarded to my inbox with time code allowing me to keep track off his online movements. Soon, Daisuke will be mine, but he won't realize what I've done.

------

Daisuke's POV

"Taichi, you're a pervert. So I take it you two are together?" I said, as he was indicating he and Takeru were in the middle of some sexual act, "Tell him to call me back later.

Dammit, now I'm lonely because I had no fun. Eh, it happens, I though as I began to call Hikari.

"Hello?" the phone responded.

"Hi, this is Daisuke, is Hikari there?"

"No, I'm sorry, can I have her call you back when she gets home?"

"Sure, can you tell her I'm at Yamato's house?"

"Why yes, I will."

"Thanks," I hung up the phone and facefaulted.

"Calling everybody to brag already Daisuke?" Yamato asked, as he came up behind me and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"No, trying to find somebody to give me a ride home so I can gossip about it," I said, turning around to kiss his lips.

"My dad's leaving in a few minutes to go to work, and I'm sure Takeru wouldn't mind if you wore his clothes so long as they got back here," Yamato said, dragging me upstairs, "We could shower together if you're up for that."

"Ok, sure, I see no problem with that," I said, leaning up and kissing him on the lips as he leaned down to kiss me.

We began going through Takeru's closet, when Matt's dad had yelled that he was going to work, and said that if we were gonna fuck to use protection, in those words. Then, we found possibly the most embarrassing thing in Takeru's dresser: a short, black, skirt and tight mesh black top, which I immediately recognized as Hikari's, and wondered how it got here.

"I seem to remember Hikari yelling at one point because Takeru borrowed this and allegedly lost it," he turned to me, "Wanna be my pretty princess after our sexy shower, Dai-chan?"

Oh, hot damn I did, "Depends, am I a proper princess," A grin crossed my face, "Or a naughty princess," I said, and kissed him, then inserted my tongue into his mouth. He fell backwards, and my tongue began exploring his mouth, and his hands roaming my back. He broke the kiss after about 30 seconds.

"A naughty, nasty one of course, who wears smutty stuff like this without underwear," he indicated the skirt and top, and I knew I would be very visible from it, but that was half the fun.

"Well, to the shower then," I said, as I picked Yamato off the ground, and walked arm in arm with him to the shower.

A/n: w00t! ph34r the dirty! There is an extended version of this up on my website in my profile, which also contains more details on Tai and Takeru, because I cut about half of that out.


	7. Chapter 6: Admissions

**Chapter Six: Admissions**

Daisuke's POV

It had been a month since Ken had returned, and for a while it seemed that things would work out fine. Matt and I had been seeing each other daily, we told my parents, and they didn't care, they just stared at me funny then asked me if I still liked girls. Well, anyways, Yamato was at band practice and I was in the dojo, sparing with Ken, showing him I didn't suck at Kendo anymore.

Dodge, parry, swing, call, move, parry, move, swing, parry, call, bang. He hit me while I was going to attack him with a swing downwards, and he hit my form the left right tin my side, "Ok, you win Ken-san," I said, clutching my side where the bamboo sword had hid a bit too hard.

"Well, that's better than I expected, and better than the kendoka in the States who aren't from Japan," he said, moving next to me as I was now sitting on a bench sponging my face with a towel. Ken took a towel himself as he took his head gear off and sponged his face. I'll be honest, he was hot, but I was taken, and with a boy that people would kill to have, "But you were a challenge, I'd like to congratulate you on becoming a lot better," he said, and reached out his hand to shake mine, which I accepted.

-------

We headed back to my place afterwards, Ken had taken out a few of his earrings, leaving only two on his left ear, and had died his hair back to its natural color. I logged onto my computer to check my email while Ken went through my CD collection, looking for something to listen to, when I saw it: a whole forwarded thread of e-mails between Yamato, MY YAMATO and some whore he was talking to on line, "That ass-fucker!" I screamed, as Ken turned to me strangely looking at me wondering what was going on.

Ken's POV

My plans were going exactly as I wanted, soon he would be mine, and life would be perfect. He would never find out of course, because then he would believe all I was is a scheming nefarious super-villain. Well, I guess I am, but that's not the point. I had forwarded Yamato's e-mails to his account, once he had not ended this relationship online but had gone a step further, and met then fucked her in real life. I felt sorrier for Daisuke then I did happy for myself, because it would hurt the boy I love more than I could bear, and I went over to see what was wrong.

"That asshole has been cheating on me, with a girl. What the Hell Ken?" and he looked at me, and I frowned.

"Are you ok, other than totally pissed off?" I said, concernedly and then he began to cry. He began to cry like a bottomless pit of tears, and I took him into my arms, and dragged him to the bed where he cried onto me while I caressed his hair, trying to help him stop crying.

Takeru's POV

"He what?" I was shocked: my brother had cheated on my best friend, and this was not something to be taken lightly, "Yeah Ken, I'll be there after telling Taichi, he'll probably want to drive us," I was officially pissed off, II called Taichi, and told him what was going on. I was suddenly in his passenger's seat at high-speed to Dai's house.

"That fucking bitch does the same thing every time. He gets a boy, fucks him a lot, then starts fucking a girl behind his back. Dammit, he did it to me too, and the other various boyfriends he's had that nobody had known about," Taichi wasn't holding back about this as we swerved around a corner through what was clearly a red light, and we kept getting faster, "When he gets hurt badly by that one of these day's he's going to be sorry, and I won't be there to help his sorry ass," Tai swerved again, avoiding a pedestrian, "Sorry if I'm making you mad by yelling about your brother, he just does stupid shit a lot."

"It's ok, I know he does too, I said, grabbing on so I didn't fly forward as we stopped. We got out of the car, then Taichi dragged me as fast as he had been driving up to Dai's apartment and when we got there, Jun let us in as we walked into Dai's room instead of running, first time all day, "Dai-kun, are you ok?" I asked, and he was curled up in a ball, crying, with Ken running his head.

"I'm not sure if he is or not, so I called you," Ken said, running his head still, with a look of deep concern in his eyes. Daisuke suddenly flinched a little, and moved himself onto Ken's lap as his tears began to gradually stop.

"Takeru, your brother is a heartless bastard," I managed to hear Daisuke but barely trough Ken's lap, "Call him and hand me the phone," he said, so, in compliance with his wish, I did. The conversation was long, loud, and profanity ridden, the only thing I can say about it is, thank god Dai's parents weren't home, but Jun did hit him a few times afterwards because of a certain word he called Yamato... ten times.

After that, Tai and I left to go to Taichi's house, and hang out and watch movies. We ended up bringing Jun too because she didn't want to be anywhere near Daisuke after that fight and his atrocious language.

Ken's POV

"Shh, It's ok Daisuke," I said, with him now sitting on my lap, while I sat on his bed, "I have something to tell you Dai-chan," I said unsure of how to phrase it in this situation, "When I first got back, I wanted to ask you out, but Yamato had beat me to it, so I'm going to ask you right now, ok?" He nodded in response, "Daisuke Motomiya, will you do me the honors of being my wonderful boyfriend?"

"Yes, Ken Ichijouji, I will be your boyfriend," he replied and leaned up and kissed my lips, which I kissed back. Things were going as planned, and hopefully he would trust me more than he must trust Yamato now. I'll have to stay with him a little while longer, I though to myself, as I hugged him close to me, and we fell asleep on each other.

-------

"I still can't believe you told him that, Dai-chan," I said, talking about the conversation on the phone not three hours earlier, "You called him a, well, point is you don't ever use that word when a girls in the room Dai," I commented, grabbing another scoop of ice cream out of the tub while I was kissed on the cheek by the boy I was sharing the ice cream with.

"Its complicated, because even though one insult cancels out another, it's still insulting him in a way that is horrible but yet confuses him and leads him to loop back in his mind causing a brain fart that makes him angry and damages his brain," Daisuke replied, his turn for ice cream.

"Dai-chan, you just started to hurt my brain with that explanation," I said, genuinely confused at that statement, but ignoring it anyways, "Dammit, we're out of ice cream," I said. Daisuke wasn't going to miss the opportunity to eat large amounts of ice cream like he did after every break-up even though this time he had a new person.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Dai said, as he got up and walked away, as I waited on the couch as a door opened.

"Daisuke I'm home!" Daisuke's said, as she popped in the door with groceries, and I popped up instantly to help her.

"Hello Mrs. Motomiya" I said, bowing slightly, "Would you like any help?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine, Ken," She said, putting them in the kitchen, "It's nice to see you and Daisuke are friends now that you've moved back. Oh dear," she said moving into the living room with Dai's empty Ice Cream gallons the floor, "I take it Dai broke up with Yamato?"

"Yeah, he did. It was a pretty epic phone argument too, not a pretty sight," I said, "You should ask him about it later though." I sat down on the couch, and waited for Daisuke to get back.

-------

Takeru's POV

Taichi was rubbing his hand through my hair while we were lying on my bed, watching a movie on my computer. I had no idea what was going on because I was too busy cuddling with Taichi, in fact, I didn't even know what movie he had grabbed, and I had doubts he did either. We had just been using it as background noise for a make out session, and now fluffy snuggling.

I hugged him closer, and began letting my mind wonder to dirty things. I began wondering how it would feel to have Taichi inside of me, as last time I was the seme. I felt myself respond to these thoughts any paid no attention to it, when Taichi had the bad timing of rubbing up against me when that happened, "What's my dirty Take-chan thinking of?" He asked, as he turned to look at me.

"I was thinking how wonderful it would be to spend the rest of my life with you," I said, hoping to make a quick save, as I leaned over and kissed him.

"You're full of shit my sweet little bishi," he said, then kissed me on the lips, and slit in a bit of tongue, "You're thinking about getting into my pants aren't you?" he said, teasingly.

"Well, we've been together a month and we've already done a few other things, but I wasn't thinking of, well, you know just yet, but I think I'm ready for it if you are," I said, bullshitting myself so it didn't look exactly how it was.

"If you want to Take-chan, then we can. If not, then we won't," he said, kissing me again. This time I didn't let him break it though, I deepened it with my tongue then grabbed him and pulled him close, "I take that as a yes," I heard him mumble through my mouth.

He pulled me closer, caressing my butt, before putting his hand under my shirt and putting his bare hands on my back. I couldn't think of a more inappropriate time to have sex, but it just seemed like we needed to do this. He caressed my back a he slowly removed my shirt, and then we broke the kiss just long enough for my shirt to leave my body, before we continued. We turned over, so he was on top, and I likewise removed his shirt. I began to undo his pants, and then began licking his neck, as he undid my pants and began licking my nipples. We wriggled out pants off, as the kissed me deeply, then reaffirmed I wanted this as we began, me under Taichi; I began moaning louder, as I felt myself begin to reach climax. Then it hit, I screamed, loudly in bliss, and I knew what had happened. However, this caused poor Taichi to lose control, and make him moan as he began to over fill me.

After that, well, basically we fell asleep for a few hours, nothing too horribly painfully romantic, not until we showered together afterwards anyway.

-------

Koushiro's POV

"Yes Wallace, Ken instructed we took steps to ensure Yamato didn't try to emotionally hurt Daisuke again," I was talking to Wallace on the phone, wearing a headset and typing at the terminal to one of the two servers in my room. We were discussing the last instructions Ken gave us regarding Yamato, "I'll leave the method up to you, but I trust that you won't harm him permanently."

"Now why would I do that? You know if I hurt Yama-chan nobody would ever forgive me," the voice on the other end echoed back, "Besides he has enough power to trace down my agents and backtrack them to me."

"Just don't let him get hurt," I said, "We'll talk when everything is ready then," we hung up, and I began going through Yamato's latest emails, and selected which ones Wallace could use before forwarding them to him. The best part about managing your own domain is the ability to filter the mail of people who use an email address through you, and since Yamato had me setup his band's web site, I could read his email, without detection, "And, send to Wallace," I said, and hit enter.

-------

A/n: one of the things Slash writes ignore is the dry orgasm, or the fact that the uke can even get an orgasm without the seme doing anything but being on top.

Anyways, sorry for how long this took. My hard drive crashed, I got sick, I wanted to just stop both my fics and start new ones. I actually got a few good ideas.

Anyway, this chapter had to be edited; despite how hesitant I was because I'm lazy like that.


	8. Chapter 7: Intermissions

**Chapter Seven: Intermissions**

Takeru's POV

It had been four months since Yamato and Daisuke had broken up, the he quickly hooked up with Ken. I saw something immediately that nobody else saw, or they refused to acknowledge: Ken was in control of Daisuke, instead of it being a mutual relationship. However, it was Christmas next week and I had to shop for people. I'd gotten a job last month at the local video store, which was going pretty good. Although, it was awkward whenever somebody came in wanting something from the back room. But well, a job is a job, and you can't buy Christmas presents without money, right?

Anyways, I was at the mall downtown, looking for something for Taichi, as I'd already successfully gotten presents for Yamato, Daisuke, Hikari, and my parents. I was looking through a bunch of stores that had imported American goods, many of which I'm completely sure aren't very safe to wear, but damn do they look cool. I couldn't decide between a spiked dog collar, complete with leash, or a bumper sticker reading, «My boyfriend could beat up your boyfriend,» which I was barely able to understand, so I wondered if Taichi would get it. Anyway, the main dilemma was that if I bought the sticker, id have enough money to get Koushiro and Jyou something, if I got the collar I would have to find something to get Koushiro very cheap and wouldn't be able to get Jyou something. However, Taichi would look very nice with his toned and tanned muscles showing and only the dog collar on, his seven inch penis hard and dangling. I reached down and rearranged myself at this thought.

"So, who are you shopping for?" A blond boy walked up behind me, whom I recognized as Koushiro's boyfriend, Wallace. He was wearing a spiked bracelet, with what was pretty much nerd attire, the button shirt, the jeans, etc.

"Taichi," I said, "Can't decide between the bumper sticker here or the collar there," I indicated the collar on the next isle, "So, I'm going to have to decide," I started thinking again.

"Go with the collar, I was going to get him the bumper sticker," Wallace said, and I looked at him oddly, and he smiled back.

"Now I'm going to feel horrible because I don't have enough money to get you a present," I said, railing my brains for why I didn't just get cheap food from the vending machine.

"Nah, it's ok, besides, its Christmas," he said, and smiled, "The spirit of giving not getting," and he was right, so, I thanked him and quickly turned to get the collar and check out.

Koushiro's PoV

I was stretched out on the sofa in the apartment I shared with Wallace, I had moved out of my parents about two months ago when my T3 contract expired, and got everything moved in here. But, it's a pain in the ass to reset something you had manually configured everything on back up, so I didn't have e-mail for a while, and the Lone Wolves didn't have a website, but they knew and supported this decision. Anyway, I was thinking about how much the last two months were better than most of my life, sex about every other day, but only because of Wallace's job and university schedule, living without the nag of my parents to get a "real job" despite the fact they knew I was making better money than them, and the ability to walk around with no pants on all day. Just then, the phone rang.

"Hai?" I answered, and heard a voice I certainly hadn't expected on the other end, "Koushiro-chan? It's Ken, I need a favor form you and Wallace," I got worried.

"What kind of favor Ken-san?" I asked, trying to keep it on a professional basis, as it was still awkward to thing of Ken fucking both Wallace and me at the same time months before.

"Well, I need to know how cheap you can get a, erm," then he said very softly something I wouldn't be caught dead with and nothing he should even know exists.

"You want that why?" I said, distressed as people didn't normally ask you how much you can get sex machines for, "Do you need to spice up your sex life now that you only have one bitch?" I asked, trying not to sound harsh.

"No, but Daisuke doesn't believe that they exist, and so, well, what better way to show him then to get one," I could feel him smiling on the other end of the phone.

"I'll see what I can do, and call you back. Farewell Ken-san," And I hung up, shuddering.

"Kou-chan I'm home and I have food and presents for our friends," Wallace said, as I heard the door open.

"Ken called, he wants to know how cheap we can get him a mechanical fucking machine for Daisuke as an amusing Christmas gift," I said, after Wallace put the stuff down and I got up and kissed him.

"Well, I think I can get one for $100 US, but the goo ones are usually more expensive," he said, kissing me this time with tongue, and I let him explore my mouth with his tongue, "Now, I haven't seen you all day, and its time we had some fun, as judging by the fact you heard me you're done writing software and compiling it."

I blushed, he knew me too well, as he lead me into the bedroom.

«Koushiro-san, top or bottom?» he asked me while we were getting into the bedroom, and he kissed me.

«I think bottom today, Wallace-kun,» I replied, my English was getting a lot better and my accent was almost flawless now.

I kissed him as he pulled me closer, and out tongues met and intertwined. We fell backwards onto our bed, and his hands started traveling across the sides of my body, and I felt his hands travel under my shirt, and feel my chest, as I ground my erection against his. His hands slipped my shirt off, as mine unbuttoned and removed his, so I could rub his chest as he did to mine. We came in for another kiss, as our hands fumbled at each others pants, and we shrugged them off, bringing ourselves into a kiss, in which he trailed off from and went down to my erection then stopped. I gasped as he entered me. He began thrusting slowly at first, then began going faster and speeding up. He kept going harder, and faster, and I felt him unleashe inside me as he grunted, and stopped, which caused me to feel pleasure as his warm fluids seeped into me, and I kissed him, "I love you, Wallace," I said, as he collapsed onto me, worn out.

«I love you too, Koushiro. And I have a question for you,» he said, as he reached into his discarded pants pocket, and took out a ring box, "Koushiro-sama, will you marry me?" he asked, in a perfect Japanese accent.

«Can I answer after we're done here, Wallace?» I replied back.

«As you wish, my love,» he said, and collapsed on top of me and withdraws, causing his fluids now to seem out, which was a beautiful feeling.

Daisuke's PoV

Two weeks until Christmas, I was as ecstatic as ever. Ken was over at my house, and we were having some fun with out mouths, out tongues intertwining and hands roaming. We broke our kiss, and Ken looked at me, "Daisuke, I want to make love to you," he said, and began blushing. How can I say no to a sexy blushing who wants to fuck me?

"Yes Ken, we can make love now," I said, pulling him into a kiss and pulling off our shirts, as he rolled on top of me, and looked into my eyes.

His hands went to rub my nipples lightly, as our tongues danced together and I felt his passion for me against my leg, it being pushed to one side to be less noticeable. I noticed I was coming out of the top my shorts, but it didn't matter much because we were already working on getting them off. We rubbed against each other hard, his erection against mine. He kissed me, before rubbing his hands against my chest, and trailing them down to my entrance. I felt his eight inches inside of me, and I groaned in pleasure. He went in and out slowly at first, but then sped up as I made more noise. I felt myself orgasm twice without unleashing myself as I moaned and squealed Ken's name he kept going harder and faster. Ken started to reach for my erection with a hand, when I gently grabbed him and shook my head, then indicated I wanted him to go harder, and he resumed thrusting harder. Our hands trailed around each other's body's, his pale and scrawny, while mine was slightly muscular and tanned. Then, I hit again, and it created a mess I'm still cleaning up as I felt my boyfriend cum as he collapsed on top of me, and I kissed him, and whispered into his ear, "I love you, and Merry Christmas."

Taichi's PoV

I woke up, still a little tired, and I saw my lover next to me, and I rubbed his face lightly so as not to wake him, and then kissed him before getting up and putting my pants on, and walking into the living room of his apartment.

"Good morning Taichi," Takeru's mom said from the table, indicating the coffee while she read the paper.

"What time did you get back Ms. Takashi?" I asked her, blushing because we had been up till about two and she still hadn't been home.

"About one, but I heard you and Takeru busy so I just went to bed quietly and ignored it," she said.

I blushed a deeper red as I started to drink my coffee, and I heard her giggle.

"It's ok, you just have to do two things if you're going to have sex with my baby boy. The first is never hurt him, or you'll find out yourself why I keep chains on the living room wall," This scared me, a lot, "And, second, every time you stay over you need to make breakfast," she said, indicating the stove.

So, I set to work making breakfast. I began by making some sausages, then while they were cooking I made pancakes, and got out juice glasses and orange juice.

"Morning Taichi," Takeru said, as he walked out of his room, dressed and carrying my shirt, when I remembered I wasn't wearing one, "Taichi, you may," he stopped, and looked at me, then put my shirt on over his, "Never mind," he said, continuing to the table, "Morning mom," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

I brought the food to the table, and get silverware, "Takeru, can I have my shirt back?" I said, as he shifted his eyes back and forth.

"What shirt?" he said, I could tell he was trying not to laugh, "I don't see your shirt anywhere?" he said, causing me to sigh and take it off of him, "Oh, that shirt," he said, and burst out laughing, his mom rolling her eyes.

"So, did you hear Koushiro and Wallace are getting married?" Takeru said, as I sat down and began to eat.

"When did this happen?" I asked, "And who told you?" I furthered before putting more food in my mouth.

"I was talking to Daisuke, Wallace called Ken and asked him to be his best man, and apparently Koushiro called your cell phone but you didn't answer," he said, chuckling under his breath.

"I was going to call him back but a very cute bishi distracted me," I said, and winked at Takeru, which made him blush, and his mom speak up.

"Don't you have to be at work in two hours?" Ms. Takashi said, as I looked at my watch.

"Erm, yeah I do, so I need to stop home and get clothes and take a shower," I said, and leaned in to kiss Takeru, "I'll see you later koi. And you too Ms. Takashi," I finished before heading off to my grueling job cataloging invoices and books at the local bookstore.


	9. Chapter 8: Christmas Confessions

Ok, Quick A/N before begining. I'm sorry how this took so long to do, and im sorry if this dissapoints you, but im going to end this within a few chapters and i have somethign ready when im done with this, that will consume most of my writing time.So, beware of my insaneity and have fun.  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Christmas Confessions**

Yamato's PoV

Damn, that was crazy. And what the fuck was up with that? I got up off the ground, trying to piece together what just happened. All of the sudden I'm standing there, waiting for Sora to get there to exchange Christmas presents and she had something else to give me, when bamb! A pair of black-haired twins jumped me and threw me to the ground, kicked me, and dropped a card addressed to me on me before walking away. No theft, no rape, no nothing. I'll have to figure out what the hell is going on with this; I though as I picked myself up off the ground and pocket the letter.

Ken's PoV

I collapsed on the bed, then Daisuke fell down next to be. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and Daisuke and I had had sex for the third time that day, he was on top the last two times but I was all last week so, we're even.

"Ken, you squeal even louder than I do," he said, as he kissed my cheek.

"I know, but I also take less time to cum when I'm on top," I said, grabbing is crotch, fondling it to tease him. He knew we didn't have time because my parents got home in ten minutes, and we'd agreed I could have sex, just not when they were home.

He pouted at me, and I rolled my eyes then took of his condom and disposed of it in the garbage, "You know, one of these day's you're going to realize just how cute you are when you pout," I stole a quick kiss from him, "Then you'll understand why it doesn't bother me when you do."

"Ken-chan! That's not nice," he said, and quickly picked up his thong from the ground, I was shocked when i found out he had mostly thongs, it was a feeling of not knowing weather no be disgusted or horny, but returning to the topic at hand, he picked up his thong, put it on, then began putting on his pants and shirt while I pulled on my pants, shirt, and hoodie, because I only wore underwear on school days, and it was off once I got home. He kissed me before leaving my room to get something to eat, while I bagged my garbage and brought it to the dumpster outside.

Taichi's PoV

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," I was wracking my brains looking around for something to get Takeru. I wanted something a bit perverted, but not too much so, so I had something that said "I love you, and want to make love to you," not "I want to fuck you."

Then, I saw it, something that would be so perfect but so wrong: right where I wanted it. I slowly walked over to it grinning, knowing I would get stares. It was a bottle of chocolate flavored lube, along with condoms of the same nature. Knowing damn well we're horrible people and never used condoms, it would be kind of a waste but the thought would be there. I brought the pack to the register of the store, along with a dildo for both Koushiro and Wallace, some porn for Yamato, a book of erotic positions for Ken and Daisuke, and a box of strawberry flavored condoms Daisuke would pay me back for later because he was too young to go into the porn shop.

"Now, I need to find normal presents for Joyu, Mimi, and Sora," I thought to myself, as I began to go towards the mall.

"Shit," I kept cutting myself on the tape dispenser; fucking ironies of life. I finally managed to get all the presents wrapped and labeled, and set the down so I knew what went to who. Just as I finished, my sister walked in the door, with her new girlfriend, Miyako. The third one this week, I thought to myself as I sighed.

"Hey bro, what're you doing?" she asked, arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"Wrapping everybody's pornographic presents," I said, nonchalantly, beginning to put them in larger bags, causing Miyako to look at me strangely.

"Oh, so you did end up getting your friends porn?" she said, "What's you get Keru, hm?" she asked, causing me to blush before whispering it to her.

Daisuke's PoV

Mhh.. Christmas Eve Dinner, my favorite time of the year. This year we were having turkey, mashed potatoes, broccoli, and a lot of other things. Oh, and I almost forgot that Ken would join us. Anyway, I was watching TV in the living room waiting for Ken to get here, when Jun came running into the room screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I LIKE BOYS!" repeatedly. I rolled my eyes; I knew she wasn't sure what she wanted when she went out with Hikari and Mimi, although Hikari was now a well known tramp in the lesbian community in Odiaba.

"Speaking of boys, I'm going to the bathroom. Tell that to mine if he shows up while I'm in there," I said, as I walked away, and remembered that I should probably tell Ken something I had been keeping from him for a while.

Takeru's PoV

(Two weeks ago)

His thrusting became quicker and more rapid, and I was careful, for if I wasn't, I'd bite the other boy somewhere where it could hurt. Normally, it would be a lot more awkward lying there being the bitch in a threesome between your best friend and your boyfriend, being fucked by one while sucking the other off. However, after a few months of doing the same thing with both boys, although not overlapping each other, putting them together was something I should have though of earlier. I could feel Taichi's arch striking my prostate, myself about to do what I felt Daisuke was ready to do, as he came inside my mouth and I kept going and swallowed everything, Daisuke's moaning caused Taichi to spontaneously cum, which when I felt his release made me unleash myself onto Taichi's bed in his new apartment, the only place where we could really do this.

"Let's do this again," Dai muttered as I rolled off of him after Tai rolled off of me, "But next time I want where Keru is."

Ken's PoV

(Now)

"I've debated telling g him, however, until now I've seen no reason to," I said to my subordinate, "Are you completely serious they're coming to perform a hit on whoever my bitch is?"

"Yes sir, however, we're not sure if we can hold them off," the black haired boy, Kouichi, said. His twin Kouji was monitoring security on the communications, making sure nobody was intercepting this, "We believe this is going to be an in-and-out hit with rapiers, and we'll be there to counter, each with a katana. We're not sure how many people they'll send, so make sure you tell Daisuke to be careful," he said, before cutting out.

So, a rival gang is trying to dishearten me by killing my boyfriend, we'll see about that. My only problem will be telling Daisuke that I'm the leader of an international gang who's training an army for an international takeover, and telling him he needs to watch his back. Joy.

Daisuke's PoV

I was watching the clock, waiting for him to get here, when there was a knock on the door. I bolted to it and answered it, and practically jumped into Ken's arms, "Ken-san! You're here, I love you!" I said before kissing him deeply.

Ken looked worried, kissed me back, then went inside and closed the door and locked it. Something was going on, he was acting paranoid, "Daisuke, I need to tell you something personal," he kissed me, and led me to my room, "Daisuke, do you know the real reason I moved back to Japan?" he shook his head, "I'm heading an international effort to topple all world's governments and I moved back to reclaim the Japanese branch from an attempted coup d'état and currently there's a street gang working in collaboration with the CIA and M16 who're attempting to assassinate you believing you to be in on the plot, and are attempting to assassinate you to force me to surrender and disband the organization."

I blinked, and couldn't believe I was hearing this, but it made what I was going to tell him less horrifying. Now I had to think of something to say, "I'm sorry, what should I do?" I asked, and I knew what the answer would be.

"You have two choices, live a cautious existence exercising the greatest paranoia and working under my bodyguards, or you can break up with me and sever all ties," he said, before kissing me and sitting on the bed.

"I'm not worthy for you Ken, I would just make you a laughing stock of your organization, and I'll tell you why. Two weeks ago, I cheated on you, with Taichi and Takeru," I said, feeling shameful and hung my head, "I was going to ask for your forgiveness and ask you not to breakup with me, but I have to end this so you're not saddened because I'm unable to survive in extreme paranoia like you say," then, he hugged me.

"It's ok Daisuke, I love you and I understand your decision to end this," he was crying, "I'm not hurt that you cheated on me, just disappointed. Again, I love you and I don't want you to feel like you hurt me, or like you caused this break up," he started crying, and I just petted his back, knowing it was all I could really do.

Takeru's PoV

Christmas Day at Dad's house with mom, after spending Christmas Eve at Taichi's house, although there wasn't much sleeping going on, we arrived early to find Yamato on the phone with somebody, talking quietly and looking around. I knew what was going on, and we'd talk later.

Meanwhile, Taichi and Yamato made breakfast while I set the table, and Mom and Dad were sitting in the living room watching TV while this was going on. We had pancakes for breakfast, Sora was coming over after breakfast, Daisuke was coming over with Ken for Lunch and we would exchange presents.

It was 11:00, and Dai still wasn't here, I was getting nervous. Tai and I were sitting together watching TV, we'd exchanged gifts and were planning on using them latter that night. I went to the phone to call Daisuke right as the doorbell rang. Then, the door opened, and Yamato yelled from the door, to indicate that Daisuke was here.

I went to the door to greet him, and noticed something very weird: Ken wasn't with him. I ignored this until we got into the living room, and sat on the couch, next to Yamato and Taichi, "Where's Ken?" I asked.

"We had a disagreement earlier today, and we're not together anymore," he said, I could dear the disappointment in his voice. He was sad about it, so I moved to pat him on the back, "But I have presents for you!" he said, and took packages out of a duffle bag he ha with him, "Ken said he might stop over later, but he said he had to take care of something else first," Dai said, before handing each one of us a package about the size of a shoebox, and when we opened them they were variety packs of flavored condoms, with packets of flavored single-use lubricant. Almost as cool as what Taichi got me, but not quite there.

After we each gave him our gifts to him, he told us what Ken got him, and we all were very shocked, we spend the time until after lunch hanging out and playing games.

Later that night, the only people left at the house besides Yamato, and our parents were Taichi and Sora, and I was pulled off to the side while that was going on, "Yama, what was the phone call about earlier?" I asked in a hushed voice, "Is there another job they want done?" Getting involved with street gangs wasn't something Yama had done willingly, but his band ended up having one as they're primary producer until they found a more trusted company.

"They're working with multiple Governments, TK, and they want Ken or Daisuke dead, something about attempted Coup to the World's Nations, but apparently we have political immunity for this mission," he said, and I knew what we needed to do to save both their lives, although it would be risky business. I would need help from Ken and Daisuke themselves for this to work.

Ken's PoV

They corrupted my bitch, and for that they'll pay. I'll make sure that they don't get too far, and show them why it's a bad idea to cross me. I'm sure Daisuke was just manipulated, that's got o be it… I though to myself as I planned out my vengeance on Takeru and Taichi.


	10. Chapter 9: Coming to a Close Part 1

Ok, so, after comming close to violently beating I've got this chapter up,after which thee will be tehlast one and an epilouge, both uploaded at the same tiem to minimize suspence :)**  
**

**Chapter Nine: Coming to a Close (Part 1)**

Ken's PoV

" Head them off at this point, I'll meet them there once you keep them trapped," I said to the twin assassins he had as my second in commands, "I'll show them why they don't mess with me," I said, marking things on a map as I spoke.

We were going to head them off the way we'd done to a lot of people, however this time we wouldn't simply be killing them, no. Yamato and Takeru were in the service of one of our rivals, and in turn the assassins who're sent to kill us. We would have to make examples of them, and show the governments who truly was going to run the world.

"Ken, why are we doing this? Isn't this a little risky to settle a personal vendetta? How do we know they won't have backup?" Kouichi asked, for the more violent of the two he seems more cautions at the moment, something weird is going on.

"I see no problem with it other than we're keeping them alive," Kouji said, glaring at his brother, with anger in his eyes, "We're not trained in infiltration to just capture useless captives for torture, we're trained to kill, Ken," he finished.

"Well, this once, make an exception," I said, I was not going to let them off the easy way this time.

Takeru's PoV

Taichi and I were walking around the mall, Yamato told me I was to meet up him and Iori so we could devise a plan, since earlier attempts to communicate and negotiate with Ken had been futile, Iori and Ken had met up with Koushiro and Wallace and learned things about Ken's actions through people who didn't know who he was, before placing covert guards around their house because Koushiro refused to leave.

"Taichi, are you sure you want to get into this?" I asked, confirming this before I let him make what would later be the biggest mistake of his life.

"I'm sure," he replied, "I don't much like the idea of Ken as 'Der Fürher' of the world, its very unbecoming," Taichi replied with a tone of disgust in his voice.

After that, silence followed for ten minutes as we arrived at the rendezvous spot, "Taichi, Takeru," Yamato said, "The cat is out of the bag," Yamato said, starting the code.

"And prowling through the desert," Taichi finished, before Iori appeared out of what appeared o be nowhere. He was four feet tall, brown haired, younger then all of us but at the same time more deadly: he was the leader of the gang that Yamato's Band had signed the contract with.

"Gentlemen, after this assignment, I will release you from that clause of the contract," he said, in a calm and composed voice, "We have reasons that Ken is going to attempt an ambush on the streets, so we have guards following you," he said, Taichi looked around, then Iori continued, "Mr. Yagami, you will not be able to distinguish the guards from the bystanders, we're not like the Secret Service or MI5. Guerilla tactics are what allow us to survive on the street," he said, before putting sunglasses on, and fingering something in his pocket.

"So, we're going to wait for him to come to us," Yamato confirmed, "Then, Takeru and Taichi will have to fight against Ken's agents while I carry out the kill," Yamato said, "Daisuke, however, cannot know of this plan, or else he would try to warn Ken or somehow other communicate with him and allow him to think something is wrong," Yamato finished.

"Everybody, leave in different directions," the youngest boy said, "One of Ken's agents spotted us," he said, reaching into his coat for a weapon that most though only existed in sci-fi movies: a sword made of a beam of energy, and approached a short black-haired boy with goggles and a yellow hat on, as we all left.

Iori's PoV

I advanced on the enemy, three yards, two yards, two feet, stop, "Mr Kanbara, you surprise me," he looked right back at me, as I analyzed his emotions: seriousness, purpose, and, although barely there, fear. He was afraid of me, good.

"Mr. Hida, my employer will be most pleased to know that you're dead," he said, before lashing out a beam-sword from a side holster, as I instantaneously parried with mine. Before he could do much else though, several shots were heard and blood appeared at his mouth.

"Takuya, it appears once again you underestimated us," I replied, the hate was the only thing left in his dieing eyes, as he sword fell to the ground and he fell on his knees forwards onto his hands, "I still haven't found anybody with you're strength and skill to replace you, however there are plenty of people who lack your arrogance," I said, before quickly removing his head to end his slow death from a gunshot to the lung, and walked away, the crowd had dispersed at the first sign of the fight, and I knew for a fact security camera tapes would disappear later, so I wasn't worried about anything at the moment, except that now I would need a permanent replacement for tactical coordinator.

Taichi's PoV

Shit, gunshots. What the fucking hell have I gotten into? That was all I could think as I looked for where Takeru had gone off to, as I raced for the nearest exit to get out of the mall so I could use my cell phone to call him.

I moved quickly out the exit, and thankfully I saw Takeru in one piece, he was looking around, and I moved quickly towards him, but slowed down as I saw what was happening: he was fighting with somebody, and they had a knife, and so did he.

«I thought you were smarter than to involve yourself in this,» Takeru said, before lunging at his opponent, a slightly robust boy, about Takeru's height with short brown hair.

«You can't win this no matter how much you think you can,» his opponent said, taking a slash that Takeru parried, and used the momentum to knock into the boy pushing him onto the ground.

«You realize how homicidal Ken is, right? You also realize how he won't share power except with his bitch, right?» Takeru said, kicking the larger boy where one shouldn't kick a boy, enemy or not, «I won't kill you, not here not now, but I will remind you that you should pick your alliances more wisely,» Takeru finished with, before taking the other boys dropped knife and walking away.

"Come on Taichi, we're going," he said, as he took my hand and lead me home, a silent walk in which nothing was discussed.

Yamato's PoV

I could barely think, I was standing outside my house, and had just lit up a cigarette. Taichi had called and confirmed that he and Takeru were safe; I'd been in similar situations before, and so had Takeru, but we were always the hidden gunmen. Being the person having to be covered scared the shit out of me.

I was suddenly way too thankful that after this, we were no longer in contract to work with them. Every time I had to do something I thanked every divine being I knew that I had survived. I finished my cigarette and went for another one, realizing I was out. I couldn't think anymore, I went up to my room, and fell on my bed, asleep. Something I would be very thankful for later.

Koushiro's PoV

Working, working, working; all day long, I'd been working with the investigators trying to decode all of Ken's e-mails, and SSL communications. I was very glad, however, that they were competent and could keep up with me, each different conversation had a different encryption and my primary objective was to use what wed decoded so far to determine how his encryption algorithm worked.

"Mr. Izumi, I think I've gotten something," one of the investigators said, I rolled over to his workstation; my home had quickly become a computer lab, and Wallace wasn't to thrilled: I was coming to bed after he'd been asleep for hours, and waking up after he left only to work until he got home, and made dinner.

"Interesting, it seems if you're right he's been encoding based on day and the next number in the Fibonacci number sequence," I said, looking over his calculations. The number was encoded as the header, and the last digit was marked with an ampersand, followed by the year, month, and day. Then, there was a formula used to determine how many times you went to the next letter before you got the proper sequence, "Check this against all the letters, this should allow us to place the correspondence in proper order as well," I said, deciding I needed a break, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm taking a break because my husband gets off work in half an hour, and I want to have supper done by the time he's home," I said, going into the kitchen now that they would know his exact movements, if that were the proper decryption algorithm.

Wallace's PoV

Today was miserable. I had been reprimanded at my job for using four colors on a poster that I designed, instead of three. How was I supposed to know white counted as a color? And, I found out I had gotten a D on my most recent project at school, on account of "not spending enough time on it" when I had spent 48 hours total on it, designing it perfectly and then compiling the code before testing in a proper environment. I felt like shit, and wasn't expecting what I came home to.

I entered my home, the portable crime lab; a supercomputer and twenty normal workstations were now sitting in my living room and my husband was usually sitting there at the super computer long after the other workstations were abandoned; however, today was an exception. A wonderful smell hit my nostrils, as I came into the apartment, seeing five of the workstations with excited people in them, printing like mad, and my husband standing at the stove cooking a stir-fry.

"Wallace, love, we cracked the encryption," he said, taking the food off the burner and placing it in a bowl, and bringing that along with a bowl of rice and a small plate of sushi to the dinning room table, "Oh, and those are the last officers here and they'll be leaving in half an hour, and tomorrow we get our living room back," he said, before leaning into a kiss. I love him. For the past two weeks, we haven't been sleeping together, or gotten much of a chance to talk except when I brought him food or when he got up for it.

"Thank god, I was beginning to think that computer had absorbed your soul," I said, putting a kiss on his lips now, before we sat down and began to eat.

After dinner, the police had all left, although there were still things coming out of the printers. Koushiro had secured the apartment door, and we unplugged the phone lines, before climbing into bed, and beginning the first night of fun in a long time.

I threw him down, his slightly fragile body making an -omf- noise right before I grabbed him in a passionate kiss, my tongue in his mouth. I was going to punish him in a completely erotic way for not having time for me. I grabbed his body, and pulled his head down to my member, indicating he wouldn't be getting off easy tonight. I felt his mouth enclose my member, and begin licking it as he brought it into his mouth.

I felt his saliva and warm mouth enclose me in a feeling of pleasure, and began to shiver with anticipation.

Daisuke's PoV

I couldn't believe it, even though I was reading it. They were going to take him out, and it was going to be in style. I wish I was able to be there, but with all the damned security, I'll have to wait to see this.

I went into the kitchen at Yamato's house, where I was more or less trapped, but at least Sora was here too, so we could talk about Yamato in a very gossiping way. Although, the adequate amounts of alcohol consumed during this was making this a lot more comfortable and making me make the biggest mistake I could: I let my guard down, despite what Ken had told me.


End file.
